


Feel Overshadowed No More

by julie_the_drawer



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Loathing, Spoilers, give makoto a hug dammit, togami being togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_the_drawer/pseuds/julie_the_drawer
Summary: Even after the killing game had ended and Makoto has defied all the odds, there is still despair weighing on him.  This despair comes in the form of him comparing himself to the Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami, aka his boyfriend.  Togami tries to comfort the other and help him overcome this despair.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Feel Overshadowed No More

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh I wanted to write something but didn't know what so I thought of this.  
> This could be sort of a vent fic because I tend to have these thoughts sometimes.

It was yet another day for Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami. Another day since the killing game was ended and they had been able to return to the outside world. These days included Togami working for his company all day while Makoto was at their shared apartment doing whatever. Most days, Makoto was at home contently doing whatever he pleased until his boyfriend came home in the evening, and they talked to each other about how their day had been. However, lately, Makoto had been having some bad thoughts while the other was away.

He couldn't tell what brought on these thoughts, but he knew that they were causing him pure despair. Self-loathing, self-depreciation, and self-comparison came with this. Whenever he was alone, Makoto had starting thinking bad things about himself that earlier he wouldn't think was true, but now he had started to believe them. He wallowed in this despair all the while Togami was gone at work, and he was sure to stop before the other came back, not wanting to trouble him with it.

Today was no different. As usual, Togami was away and Makoto was at home. While sitting on the couch and relaxing, the boy started the despairful thoughts. He could hear voices in his head, screaming at him that he's not enough.

**"How could Togami ever want someone boring like you?!"**

**"He doesn't really love you!"**

**"He only keeps you around because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings!"**

**"He's probably going to listen to his family and leave you soon!"**

**"You're nothing compared to him!"**

**"You'll always be in his shadow. Accept that!"**

As the voices were going at it with his head, he then started thinking about the people he knew and loved who had died in the killing game, and the ones who he had basically sentenced to death by solving their murders. He could still vividly remember the image of a dead Sayaka in his bathroom, a poor Chihiro killed by a blow to the head, Hifumi and Ishimaru who had been led to their own deaths by the scheming Celeste, Mukuro unexpectedly impaled and killed by her own sister, Sakura who had commited suicide, and the mastermind Junko bearing all of the excecutions while relishing the despair that came with it. He could also rememeber the painful executions like Leon pelted to death with baseballs, Mondo riding in an electric motorcycle cage, Celeste contently accepting her fiery death before a firetruck crashes into her, poor Alter Ego being crushed into a metal ball, and the time that he was almost executed himself. All the while he heard the voices, he could also hear Monokuma's sinister laughing over the memories.

There was so much going on in his head, so much despair filling his mind at the moment, that the boy started breaking down, withdrawing into himself, and letting out loud heaving sobs. He was supposed to be the Ultimate Hope, the one who had been triumphant against despair. So why is it so hard to overcome it?

While he was absorbed in his loud thoughts, he had not heard someone enter their home. The someone was none other than Togami. As he walked in, he could already feel something wrong in the air and soon after heard Makoto's hard sobbing. He rushed to the couch where he saw the seemingly broken boy, not even noticing that he was there. He came up beside the other and lightly touched him. As soon as he did, the boy's eyes flew wide open, knowing that Togami had walked in on him and caught him. Neither knew what to do or say, both staring at each other in silence. Then, Makoto quickly grabbed the other, and pulled him down onto the couch beside him, immediatly catching him in his arms and continuing to sob.

Togami wrapped his arms around the boy and sighed, letting him cry into his chest for how long he needed to. Soon, the sobbing ceased and turned into sniffles, and Togami spoke, "Now that you've stopped this loud sobbing, do you suppose you want to explain why I walked in on you like this?"

Makoto lifted his head off Togami's chest and looked down.

"I-I don't know."

"Please, Makoto. I can't help you any if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Makoto resumed looking down, "I guess." He then prepared to explain the storm that was going on in his mind.

"W-well lately I've been having these thoughts going on in my head, bad thoughts about myself."

"And what would these thoughts include?"

"U-uh, a lot of self-loathing, m-mainly comparing myself to people," Makoto then said timidly, "one of those main people being you."

Togami was surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I've been having these thoughts and hearing these voices in my head, saying self-depreciating things like 'He doesn't actually love you', or 'He'll probably listen to his family and leave you soon', or 'You"ll always be in his shadow.' "

Togami could tell that the "him" Makoto was referring to was him. Makoto had been thinking badly about himself and comparing himself to Togami.

"Why haven't you told me about this since the first time?"

"Well, I didn't want to make you have to deal with me complaing when you're already so focused on your work everyday and probably too tired to hear it by the time you come home. Besides, you probably don't care about these little thoughts and think that they're insignificant."

"Makoto, that's enough", Togami said colder than he had meant for it to come out.

"These thoughts are illogical." He hugged Makoto closer. "I love you more than life itself, and my family will not convince me otherwise. All the people they want me to date are nothing like you."

"B-But compared to you, I'm just useless. You've been promised this big company for your life and you can do anything to get what you want in life, meanwhile here I am, plain and common looking, not really having any talent. You'll always be known in the world as the successful company owner, loved by many, and I'll just be a shadow following you around."

Togami couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Makoto, I know that my company is huge and while people know me really well, you do have talent that deserves to be known. You were able to aid us in solving the killing game, and you pushed us to all have hope in the midst of the worst circumstances. You have the hope of no other person I've ever seen before. If it weren't for you, we probably would have all fallen into the despair that that psycho Enoshima wanted. With your hope, you are far from common to me, and even though you think you look common, I say that you are the most beautiful person I've seen. I hope that I can help you to stop feeling like you're in my shadow."

He the reached down to Makoto's face and tilted his head up to face him. He stared in the boy's eyes, the most entrancing shade of brownish-green he had ever seen. He loved his other so much, it hurt him to know that he was knocking himself down and making himself seem like nothing. He gently, using his thumbs, wiped away the tear stains on his face and gave him a kiss to both eyes. He reassured Makoto.

"You are the reason that I am alive today. I would never trade you for anything my company may promise me. To me, you will never be in my shadow. You shine as brighly as anybody else I know."

Makoto was finally calm and felt reassured by his boyfriend. He faced Togami and kissed him gently.

When they pulled away, the other whispered to Makoto.

"So beautiful." After doing this, he cuddled in Togami's arms.

"T-Thank you, Byakuya. I'm so glad to have you in my life."

"And I as well, so please don't hide your feelings from me. Even if I have work, you are my top priority always."

"I promise I won't for you."

"Thank you, love." 

The rest of that evening was spent with Togami holding Makoto close to him and Makoto cuddling into his arms, one constantly reassuring the other how much they mattered in their life and how much they are truly loved. The Ultimate Progeny comforting the Ultimate Hope and making sure the other feels overshadowed no more.


End file.
